Catnip
by NekoNekoNe
Summary: Chapter 1: Antonio goes away on a business trip, leaving his poor half-cat Lovino home alone for two weeks. Antonio comes home and... Different oneshots based on Antonio and Neko!Lovino Human names used.
1. Besos

_**[A/N:1] A series of one-shots centered on Half-Animal!Lovino and Antonio!~ Read the A/n at the bottom too, please..**_

* * *

><p>Characters: Antonio and Neko!Lovino<br>Chapter Summary: Spain goes away on a business trip, leaving Romano home alone for two weeks. Spain comes home and...

Antonio trudged through the door. He hung up his coat and hat on the nearby hook. "Lovi?" Usually his Lovinito was at the door, waiting for him.

Antonio wondered down the hall towards the front room. "Loooviiii?" He had seen that Lovino wasn't in the room so he went to the adjoining kitchen. He heard a rustle in the room so he rushed to it.

The kitchen light was on and a bowl of tomatoes were on the floor. Some of them crushed while others were actually cut into little cubes, as if someone were cutting them before running away. "Lovi?"

"An-Antonio?" Said man turned to the voice. "Lovino! Where are you, mi querido?"

"U-up here, Antonio!" Antonio turned to where Lovino's voice was coming from. He faced the refrigerator in confusion. He looked up and seen Lovino on the top of it, cowering in fear. "What's wrong, Lovi?"

Lovino's ears lay flat on his head while he tried to talk. "I-I was c-cutting up s-some tomatoes, when I he-heard a cr-crash. I got sc-scared and jumped u-up here..."

Antonio chuckled and held his arms out. "Come down, Lovi. It's alright, I'm here now." Lovino looked at Antonio with a blush on his face. He readied himself in a position ready for pouncing on prey. "Lovi? Are you-" Antonio stopped talking when a shadow fell upon him. He opened his eyes to see that Lovino had jumped from the refrigerator towards him.

Lovino wrapped his arms around the Spanish man's head and his legs around his upper torso. "Lovi! I missed you too!" Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino's lower back. He walked to the couch in the front room and once he felt that it actually was the couch, he sat down with a heavy plop. Antonio lowered Lovino on his lap and made himself comfortable.

It wasn't everyday that Lovino clung to him. He raised his head and nuzzled Lovino's neck. It's okay, querido. I'm here." Lovino was still shaking from being scared. "You were daydreaming while cutting the tomatoes weren't you?" Lovino nodded his head slowly. "Then you placed the bowl on the edge of the counter after getting your tomatoes." Lovino nodded again. "The bowl fell to the floor and that's what scared you. You're such a silly kitty. Dios mio, tan lindo!"

Lovino raised his head from Antonio's shoulder, his tail swishing behind him. Antonio seen this and lowered his hand towards it. Lovino blush a more scarlet color, and licked Antonio's cheek before kissing it. Antonio cooed Spanish nothings in Lovino's ear and pulled his tail. Lovino stiffened while Antonio started pulling his tail while stroking it softly.

"Te amo, mi Lovi." Antonio kissed the corner Lovino's right eye and smiled. Lovino frowned slightly and kissed him of the lips, "If you're going to kiss me, kiss me on the lips!" Antonio smirked before pressing a kiss to Lovino's lips. He traced his tongue on Lovino's bottom lip, asking for permission. Lovino shyly opened his mouth, While Antonio plunged his tongue in.

Lovino pulled back for air, but Antonio wouldn't let him. He pulled Lovino's head back towards his and kissed him with tongue once more. Lovino's eyes widened as he tried to pull back. He pounded his fist against Antonio's shoulders trying to signal to that he needed air.

Antonio pulled back and let Lovino rest his head against his shoulder. "I... Couldn't... Breathe... You idiot!" Lovino panted and punched Antonio again softly. "Stupid bastard..."

"Te amo, Lovino."

Lovino blushed and looked up at Antonio. "T-ti amo... Antonio." Antonio kissed his cheek and stood, holding Lovino against him.

"Wanna take a nap, Lovi?"

"Yeah, I wanna take a nap..."

"Let's go take a nap Lovi."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[AN:2] This will just be a series of one-shots! Feel free to request anything. Um.. This will not get in the way of my other story **Tres. **But that story will be down soon... I'm thinking like... 5-7 more chapters? There WILL be a squeal named **Tres +. **Um... And also, I need a beta! So... PM me? Merci beacoup.**_

_**Leave a review, leave a request?**_

_**Make me happy, I'll do my best! :D** _/Shot down for lameness of rhyming/ _**Who rhymes anymore anyway?**_


	2. Rizo

_**[A/N:1] SpicyItalianRomano requested curl play. And since she... Or he... Was the first to request something, she (he) gets hers (his) fulfilled!**_

* * *

><p>Antonio slammed the door shut after he walked in. Today was just not his day. First he woke up late, and then the traffic was slow. And then when he actually got to work, one of his co-workers was being extra bitchy.<p>

_'He keeps all his anger in his god-damn eyebrows.'_Antonio thought to himself.

Antonio walked pass his half-cat boyfriend, without petting him. Lovino had been ready to be petted the moment Antonio walked in the house. Once he felt that Antonio had walked right by him, he scowled and followed him. "Antonio!" Said man kept walking, not actually hearing his boyfriend calling him.

"Antonio!" After calling his name some more times, Lovino had had enough. He leapt mid-air and tackled Antonio to the floor. Antonio, not knowing it was Lovino, wrestled with him until he turned out on top of the man. Antonio looked the man with a glare; Lovino flinched as the glare was directed at him.

'D-did I do s-something wrong?'

Antonio's glare softened as he looked at Lovino fully. "Lovino... What are you doing?" Antonio sat up and pulled Lovino from under him and onto his lap. "I-it not likes I-I really care or anything, b-but You didn't pet me... When you walked by..." Antonio smiled softly and put his hand on Lovino's head. He petted him softly while Lovino started to purr.

"A-are you in a-a bad mood, Antonio?" Antonio looked at the blushing half-cat before smirking inwardly. "Yeah, Lovi. Eyebrows was being extra bitchy today, and the traffic was horrible."

Lovino blushed some more and ducked his head to Antonio's neck. "Then... I guess... You can... Pl-play with my c-curl..."

Not needing to be told twice, Antonio reached his hand upwards towards the curl. He pulled it softly at the root, before rubbing it between his thumb and first finger. Lovino moaned and wiggled his hips, accidentally grinding his hole on Antonio's already hard member. Antonio held in a moan as he continued to stroke Lovino's curl, occasionally pulling it softly then hard.

"An-Antonio... Nnm.." Antonio pulled the curl hard, wanting to hear more of Lovino's moan. "Ch-Chigyaaaa!~ N-nyaaa! An-Antonio, I-I can't l-last long..."

After hearing this, Antonio pulled especially hard at the root of the curl and twirled it around his finger. He brought it down to his mouth and sucked on the tip.

"A-Aahnyaa~! A-a-aah!" Lovino came with a jolt inside his pants. He panted heavily as Antonio unwrapped his finger from the curl.

"Ready for a nap, Lovi?" Antonio picked Lovino up bridal style and walked towards the bedroom. Lovino nodded his head against Antonio's chest, eyes already getting droopy.

"But..." Antonio's ears perked up at the sound of Lovino's voice. He laid Lovino down on the bed and raised the covers to his chin. "Yes Lovi?" Antonio smiled and looked at him, Lovino blushed in return. "Ar-aren't... Don't you need... To um... Y-you aren't going to take care of..." Lovino's eyes flicked downwards to Antonio pants, where there was a slight bulge forming. "Th-that?"

"Hmm...? Oh, I'll go jack off in the bathroom! Then I'll come back and nap with you 'Kay?" Lovino nodded his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Antonio opened his eyes to the sunlight pouring in through the curtains. He turned to the digital clock as it read, 5:30. "That late already?" He turned back to Lovino and stared at him. "You're so cute!" He scratched behind Lovino's cat ears and watched as Lovino leaned into it, purring loudly. Antonio kissed Lovino's forehead and stopped scratching Lovino's ears, much to his disappointment. "Wake up soon so we can kiss 'Kay?" Antonio put his chin on top of Lovino's head and waited.<p>

Lovino forced his eyes shut as his face turned scarlet. He thought to himself, _'I can't wake to something like that!'_


	3. Juguetes

_**A/N:1 So sorry for the long wait and what not. Oh, and the chapter is short, it has another part!**_

* * *

><p>Antonio walked through the front door and hung his coat and hat on the nearest hook. He had told Lovino that he'd be home soon; he just had to get something. Of course Lovino had asked what it was, but Antonio wouldn't tell him.<p>

Lovino had been taking a nap on his shared bed when Antonio walked in. His ears shot up and his tail bouncing on the bed excitedly. He sniffed the air warily and sat up slowly, looking at Antonio. "What's in the bag bastard?"

Antonio frowned slightly and moved the bag behind him. "Nothing for you," that was an obvious lie. Everything in the bag was for him. "Show me what's in the bag!" Lovino crawled off the bed and grabbed Antonio's shirt as he lifted it above his head. "Th-that's not fair!" Lovino stretched on his tippy toes to get the bag, his chest rubbing against Antonio's abdomen.

"Say please," Antonio smirked at the look on Lovino's face. Lovino turned around and went back to the bed, "it's not fucking worth it."

"So... I guess you don't want the toys then..." Antonio turned around towards the door and walked to it. "You have fucking toys?" Lovino jumped off the bed and rocketed straight for Antonio.

Antonio held it above his head, obviously out of Lovino's reach. He growled and stretched onto his tip toes, still reaching for it. "An-Antonio! That's not fair!" Lovino hooked one leg around Antonio's waist. He used his other leg to push upwards and hook around Antonio's waist.

"Lovi!" Antonio blushed and brings the bag down below his waist behind his back. Lovino growled once more and started to climb over Antonio's shoulder until said Spaniard stopped him. He brought Lovino to the bed and laid him down. Lovino scowled at Antonio before turning around and cuddling with a pillow. Antonio pulled out one of the other cat toys he bought, a ball attached to a string that was attached to a long metal rod. "Lovi~"

Lovino looked up from his angry glaring, eyes almost immediately going to the string. "Wh-what the fuck? I'm not playing with that stupid ball, you asshole!" But Antonio couldn't keep that smirk from coming on his face. He rotated his wrist and the ball moved slightly.

Lovino's body jerked in reaction.

Antonio flicked his wrist so the ball was in front of Lovino's face. Lovino's eyes followed it's every move. He slowly dragged it across the bed and onto the floor. Lovino jumped off the bed as soon as he ball hit the floor and pounced on it. _'This bitch is mine!'_He growled as he chased the ball. Antonio put the ball with the string attached back in the bag and pulled out a toy mouse. Lovino watched him suspiciously as Antonio set the mouse down. His eyes slowly moved from Antonio to the mouse and he immediately attacked it. He picked the mouse up and threw it in the air. Lovino caught the mouse and rolled away from it, landing in an attack position.

Antonio pulled the mouse backwards by his tail, watching for Lovino's reaction. Lovino's eyes seemingly lit up with fascination as his ears twitched. Lovino scrambled towards the mouse and stopped as it was thrown at him.

The mouse hit Lovino on the nose and his ears flattened on his head. He jumped and tackled Antonio on the bed. "That thing is a monster!"

He clanged to Antonio with his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Antonio chuckled and sat up looking at the toy mouse before petting Lovino's head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:2 …I have a question. Does anyone squeal when they see something from in their email? **_**I DO. EVERYTIME.**_** I squeal and jump up and down… It's like Christmas day… SPEAKING OF WHICH! Your Christmas presents will be here soon! **_

_**A/N:3 **_Tres_** is getting written as we speak. Again sorry for the long wait, I had mid-terms and now I'm on break! :D … Keep those request coming! … Can I get some fluffy requests too? I know its rated M but **_damn.

_**Happy Holidays!~ **_


	4. Juguetes part 2

A knocking sound met Lovino's ears. They twitched and he sat up. He made his way towards the door slowly, rubbing his eyes as he walked.

If Antonio had seen it, he'd called it cute.

Lovino snorted and picked up the mail from the ground. He shuffled through the mail until he met a brown paper bag tapped to a folded piece of paper. He unfolded the paper and read it.

_**Ciao Fratello!**_

_**Hey, Hey! Guess what Luddy gave me? Catnip! Ooh!~ It's absolutely, positively the best, Fratello. You have to try it! That's why I sent it to you! Have fun Fratello!~**_

___**ー**__**Feliciano **_ ( ´▽｀)_****_

_**P.S. Did you see that face? Kiku showed me it! Vee~ It's so cute!~**_

__  
>Feliciano's an idiot. But he's still sweet. Lovino looked at the bag and back at the letter. He ran towards a corner and opened the bag.<p>

* * *

><p>Antonio hung up his coat on the coat rack and shook the snow off his head. "Looviii?~ Mi amor, where are-" Lovino had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and attached himself to Antonio.<p>

"Oh... _My __**God**__._ Antonio. I _love_ you... You.. You are my one true love and... I... I love you... **Anything** you cook is _**delicious**_ and... It's just so good... I love _Spanish_ food! I love... Cook Italian food, damnit! I'm tired of paella! I want... Some _**mother-fucking rice**_. _Spanish _rice. You... You need... To fucking... Be... Oh my God..." Lovino trailed off in a mix of mumbles and grumbles that Antonio couldn't really pick out.

"Lovino, a-are you ok?" Antonio froze as Lovino started to rub himself on him. "Lo-Lovino?"

"I-I'm marking you! Shut the fuck up! We, kitties can't fucking relax...unless...unless we smell our sent! God.. You lovable, fucking, stupid, cute son of a bitch! Oh!"

'He's...marking me?' Antonio's darkened as he thought about this. _'Cutecutecutecutecute__**cutecutecute**__-It should be a crime to be so fucking __**cute**__!' _Antonio dragged the drunken cat-eared Lovino towards the bedroom. "Let me mark you now, si?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:1 I won't have the next chapter of Tres out this year.. maybe two weeks into January? France and Feliciano make an appearance! :D ...And others... It's gonna be like a party. **_


	5. Vergüenza

_**Catnip chap 5**_

_**A/N1: I'm so sorry person... your request isn't done yet. I had this done and I couldn't help myself! So anyways, my friend drew a picture for me, and it was Neko!Lovi in a maid dress… Antonio was behind him with a nosebleed because Lovi was bent over cleaning something. We're such perverts I swear! ….Can I request some fan art?... No? Okay! I have this website with cat facts and… Oh my… so many ideas… **_

http: / . com/~emailbox/ whycat. htm _**(remove spaces!~)**_

_**Prompt 1:**__**W**__**hy does a cat spend so much time grooming?**__  
><em>_Besides the obvious purpose of hygiene and the social aspects, **grooming helps cats cope with** confrontation or '**embarrassment**' (you may have noticed that if a cat accidentally falls off a chair, the first thing he does is nonchalantly wash himself, as though he intended to get down in the first place.)_

_**Prompt 2: Why does a cat lick photographs or plastic bags?**  
>It has been speculated that they taste the slight "odor" that emanates from these products. They may also <strong>enjoy the texture of the items on their tongue<strong>. (But Lovi just enjoys Antonio. /shot/)_

* * *

><p>Antonio and Lovino sat in front of the television with Antonio petting Lovino occasionally commercial breaks. They watched documentaries on jungle cats (Lovino's choice) and most deadly animals. Lovino now had more respect for spiders that's for sure. The show was obviously over, but the two were content with just sitting there talking.<p>

"Hey Lovi, how'd you like the show?" He got some mumbles in return. "Lovi?" He shifted his body only to feel extra pounds on his legs. Antonio looked to see a very content Lovino sprawled out in his lap, his shirt raised to show his smooth stomach. "Hey, Lovi?" More mumbles and grumbles from Lovino; Antonio knew he was out for the count. '_It's not a problem. I'll just stay here until he wakes up he wakes up!_' Yes, that was a wonderful plan!

No it wasn't. His legs were getting numb from Lovino laying on them. Not that he was calling his Lovi fat or anything, but he _did_ gain a few pounds.

"Oye, Lovi… It's time to get up and move to the bed. Dios, estás pesada…" _**[God, you're heavy.]"**_

"'Re you callin' me fat, bastardo!" _**[Bastard!]**_

"No Lovi," Antonio picked Lovino up bridal style and walked towards the bedroom. "It's bedtime, dear." He laid Lovino down gently and climbed in next to him. "Buenas noches, amor." Antonio kissed Lovino forehead and climbed under the covers while tucking Lovino in. _**[Good night, love.]**_

"Notte, il mio bastardo…" _**[Night, my bastard…]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the morning!<strong>_

Antonio woke with cold sheets beside him. 'Where's Lovi?' He sat up and looking around the room. He could slight purring from outside the bedroom door. He notice it was cracked open, as if someone was sneaking in or out. He stood up from the bed and made his way to the door. The purring sound got louder as he walked closer to the door. "Lovi…?" Antonio opened the door wider, coming face to face with Lovino licking a photograph. The smooth film seemed to excite him further as he licked faster. Antonio stumbled after witnessing this and fell on the floor laughing.

Lovino jumped at the sound of falling. He blushed a crimson red and stood up, only to sit on the couch leaving the photo on the ground. "Bastardo!" He licked he hand and brought it up to her ear, rubbing it gently. "Eh, s-so Lovi," Lovino glared at Antonio. "What's with you licking the photograph?" He picked it up and stared at it for a while before looking up at Lovino. "Wh-what bastard? What's with that look of yours?" Antonio moved to sit next to Lovino on the couch. "You were licking a photo of me and mis amigos! Although I am jealous you showed your love to them, but I'm happy you accept them!"

Lovino felt his cat ears twitch in annoyance, "no, bastard you have it all wrong!" Antonio made a face of confusion. "I o-only licked your s-side of the d-damn photo…" Now that he actually looked at it, he could see little thin lines over Francis' and Gilbert's faces. He tackled Lovino to couch in happiness and excitement. "I'm so happy, mi Lovinito! Te amo tanto! Así que tanto! Gaaah!~"_**[I love you so much! So, so much!]**_

"Allontanati da me, bastard!" Lovino struggled before giving up in Antonio's tight hold. He felt his face blushed a bright red when Antonio groped him. "Alright bastard, I'm hungry." It was true, his stomach was growling and everything. _**[Get off me, bastard!] **_

"Alright Lovi, what would you like?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>But who doesn't enjoy Antonio? Those eyes, hair, face.. DAT ASS! Shot multiple times by Lovino/_**

_**Pointless fluff FTW! So what'd you think? Was it good? Awesome? Any request? Hehe… Oh, I listening to Tokyo Teddy Bear and writing this angst-y RusPru… But I keep giving up! D: I can't angst… I need… help… WELL. Did you have a nice Easter? I did. Chocolate everywhere. Love it. **_

_**Avis pour**__**moi,**__**s'il vous plaît?**_ [Review for me, please] _**Merci!**_

_**Ha, it's not even 1,000 words. Dammit I worked hard to get there! I added words and now I there! HA!~**_


End file.
